


The Season:Spring

by johnsidney



Series: Love me Love my Dog [5]
Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsidney/pseuds/johnsidney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1.他們不屬於我。<br/>2.Love me, love my dog是主標題，副標題為The Season。<br/>3.我想寫四篇REX短文，各篇的性質不一，彼此間也不會有關聯，並以季節作為各篇的標題。這篇Winter是「季節篇」的「春季」。<br/>4.偏向Alex角度。今次不斜線了，發生在斜線之前的故事。若是要看成有斜線氣息也是可以啦。</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1.他們不屬於我。  
> 2.Love me, love my dog是主標題，副標題為The Season。  
> 3.我想寫四篇REX短文，各篇的性質不一，彼此間也不會有關聯，並以季節作為各篇的標題。這篇Winter是「季節篇」的「春季」。  
> 4.偏向Alex角度。今次不斜線了，發生在斜線之前的故事。若是要看成有斜線氣息也是可以啦。

特勤隊員不一定總是很忙碌，機動性才是真正使人望之卻步的原因。

就拿Alexander Brandtner來講，個性先擺一邊，職業道德就不容許他隨意地浪費時間。他們，他和Arko，就一起經歷過許多刻不容緩的時刻。

 

雖然，Alex不是那樣喜歡將傷心往事掛在嘴邊的人，同樣強烈的意識卻已經深植在心裡。他不曾輕忽時間，過去如此，現在也是如此。因為他知道，人永遠也無法走在時間之前，即便是以四隻腳拔腿狂奔的Arko，也難逃時間的手掌心。

 

「Peter，今天輪到Böck過去吧？」

「幹麻？」

「等等去喝兩杯？」

「手頭還有案子，改天再說吧。」

 

Peter揮揮手打發鑑識科的朋友，將視線重回眼前的電話簿。他是很想去喝個幾杯。但近來一連串事件卻不允許他跨入一間小酒館，舒服的暢飲到天明。

 

再說，Alexander Brandtner，那新來的探長還坐在位子上，認真的研讀著幾份鑑定報告，絲毫沒有下班的意思。新官上任不到一天－－更別提那簡直可列入奇人異事的華麗豋場－－Peter和Christian就已經感覺到，這個姓Brandtner的是個活力充沛的傢伙。他倆的耐性都是給Moser磨出來的。不能說Brandtner就相對浮躁得多，這不公平，只是那一刻不停的氣氛確實有著極高的感染力。

Peter抬起眼，Christian已經穿好外套了。

只見金髮的警探眨眨略顯疲累的雙眼，將檯燈關掉。他看看Höllerer，又看看低著頭的Brandtner，便逕自往Rex的位子走去。Rex還會到局裡「上班」的時候，一直都有個專屬的「辦公桌」，那兒沒有文書資料，只是擺滿了牠心愛的玩具和毯子。

「......」Peter沉默的盯著同事動作。

但Christian只是杵在那兒。Peter看著那背影，一股憂慮又悄悄升起。身為Moser老朋友的Peter和Leo不用說，更遑論忘年之交Max。而Christian Böck，大概是除了Rex以外，最令人擔心的傢伙。

 

就在此時，Alex抬起頭，首先感受到的是Peter的視線。知道那視線不是投向自己後，他也順勢看向Christian Böck。

 

「Böck。」Peter喚了一聲。

 

他有點，或者說不希望，讓Brandtner注意到Christian的異樣。並不是說他排斥新來的上司，而是這個時機點不太洽當的緣故。

每個人自有表現傷痛的方法，並不能因為反映出的狀態，就任意評斷這個人受到了多少傷害。Peter無從評斷，Christian Böck受了什麼樣的創傷。但他知道，絕不只是因為Christian還年輕，也不光是因為死去的Moser扮演著引導者角色的關係。

 

Christian不知是沒有聽見，還是刻意不答腔，肩膀卻瑟縮了一下。Alex坐在位子上，起初不是很明白，直到他看見Christian彎身從中挑選出一個鴨子造型的玩具，妥善的放進公事包裡。

 

「我先走了。」Christian轉過身，對他說道。

「啊。」Alex應了一聲。

 

初來乍到，這些新同事其實都很親切。但Alex感受到他們對前任的不捨與傷痛，仍若有似無的飄盪在空氣中。很不好受，卻也是無可奈何的事情。他可以想見Christian對Rex疼愛有加，並對他的前任抱有不捨的革命情感。Peter和Leo也是，這兩人的年齡又稍長一些，他們表現出來的低潮更為內斂。

長久以來的經驗，Alex很清楚這層面的情緒。和痛失至親一類的傷痛仍有區別，Christian不一定比Peter等人更傷心。再說，日子總得過下去，他們時時都得上緊發條。Alex很慶幸，他的小組並沒有全然沉浸在傷痛之中。他們仍舊經驗老道，隨時聽候指揮，沒有人會說他們像一盤散沙。

「我過去一趟。」Christian對Peter說。  
「是去Rex那？」Alex趁著空檔友善的問道。

一時間，Christian將目光移回自己身上。沒有任何敵意，Alex卻能感覺到那雙藍色的澄澈雙眼，突然以一種毫無殺傷力的方式，構築起一道城牆。

事實證明，Christian和Peter流露出的內斂還是不一樣，沉穩中彷彿還有著別的什麼在隱隱牽動著。那不自覺表露出的氣質－－也許是天生的秉性－－竟帶有一種輕微的不安定。帶點失衡，與搖搖欲墜的衝動。

Alex有點，不善於面對這樣的人。

「是啊，今天輪到我了。」很顯然，城牆本就不能攻擊別人，而是用來保護自己。  
「我和Christian輪流照顧Rex。」Peter說道，開始收拾桌面的東西。  
「你早上最好有記得幫Rex裝滿水再出門，Peter。」Christian一臉壞笑。  
「我記得我有裝，牠如果喝完了你也不曉得......」Peter滿不在乎的說。

言下之意是，Rex其實不用他人操心。渴了還會自己找水喝，Alex稍微放了一點心。

「明天見。」Christian對他說，臨走前又順手拿顆橡皮球塞進口袋裡。  
「明天見。」Alex其實想說「明天見，Christian」的。


	2. Chapter 2

驅車前往Richard Moser住宅的道路上，Alex又不小心將眉頭緊皺在一起了。

「別去。」他這麼規勸自己，用盡一切惡劣的字彙勸阻，但他就是做不到。

在紅綠燈前停下，他不用看上一眼，就知道有台車剛從右側鳴按喇叭。之所以如此，是因為那聲音終究會傳進左耳。他不說誰會知道呢？右耳的聽力已經大不如前，對聲音的感知力一天比一天衰弱......這幾乎是在那場爆炸之後，即刻發生的事情。

Alex已經度過最難熬的那個時期。他將自己投身於特勤任務中，讓忙碌支配一切情緒。正如預期，效果非常好。他沒有忘記Arko，也還沒徹底走出悲傷－－事實上，右耳該死的聽力總是逼著他重拾記憶－－但至少，他已經完全接受了既定的事實。

接著他便容許自己轉調刑事警察，並下定決心，再也不要與狗一起共事。

但他現在在幹麻？前往他的前任，Richard Moser的家中。去見一隻名叫Rex的悲傷的狗？他為什麼要這麼做？

他就是放心不下。

這不僅僅是誰被留在這個世界的問題，Alex深知這個道理。或者說，那是在爆炸當天，Arko在他眼前變成另一種模樣的瞬間，隱隱作痛的雙耳便大聲的告知他這個道理：

他知道Arko愛他，因此牠的離開不是蓄意的。Arko從來沒犯過錯，Alex是否能原諒牠這回小小的過失？答案是當然可以。於是Alex收拾起淚水，活著的終究得好好活著，而外頭有更多險惡的事物等待他去解決。這是他的使命，外加Arko託付給他的，而那可是四隻腳的重量。

他能不往前走嗎？Alex知道，時間不會等他，要是不趕緊邁出步伐，他便會被壓垮。

Alex還沒見過Rex，但以目前的狀況看來，牠似乎還不能明白這個道理。換個角度想，走出傷痛是一回事，但他是否準備好再與另一隻狗產生聯繫？他的勇氣是否允許他這麼做？

將車子往前開，駛入第二個交叉路口時，探長仍無法叫自己調轉回頭，眉頭因此鎖得更緊了。

這是個經常被認為過份認真的表情，但實際上不過是諸多慣性的其中一種罷了。就好像，有些人會用哭泣來表現大部分的情緒。而只有真正熟悉彼此的人，才能看出其中的細微差異。

 

那就好像，要是沒有人恥笑他，他便會選擇在心底殘忍地恥笑他自己。

 

＊＊＊

下車的時候，他聽見狗叫聲。Rex已經意識到他的到來，身為一隻狗，天生的敏銳度是不可能就此喪失的。

Moser的房子雖然離主要道路很近，看上去卻很偏僻。Alex將門打開，一隻漂亮的黑背德國狼犬就這樣直挺挺的站在那兒看他。悲傷，卻仍顯露出過人的膽識。

「你來做什麼？」一個聲音劃破寂靜。

Christian也在。拿著水盆，帶著錯愕與不小心流洩出的部份敵意，站在離Rex稍遠的後方。Alex一心想見Rex，竟忘了每晚固定會有一名同事待在這裡。分明下班時他們才談過這件事的。

「我想看看牠。」他將視線移至那位警探，也再次感受到對方沉著的眼底仍隱隱策動著的什麼。

......那究竟是什麼？期待？無助？不，Alex仍感覺到那當中強烈的、正向的希望，他不認為Christian是那樣脆弱敏感的人。他們剛認識沒有多久，但悲傷卻很能剝除掉一個人的面具，轉而呈現出另一種無法傷害他人，卻能妥善保護自己的防備意識。

「啊，」Christian的回應像是對答案不感興趣，只要Alex回答他的問題就行了似的。然後看向Rex說道：「對，這就是Rex。」

Rex， 這是Brandtner，我們的新探長。Christian這麼說的時候，Alex雖趕緊蹲下迎接走過來的Rex，卻沒有忽略同事這番介紹中挾帶的疏離感。也許，Christian比他所想的還要怕生。不，這話說出來太不得體了。畢竟你不會問一個三十幾歲的男人是不是很怕陌生人。

這意味著，你不小心發現了對方脆弱的一面，而對方卻毫不知情。當然最好的辦法，尤其還不是很熟的時候，就是對此不發表任何意見。而Rex在確認自己沒有惡意後，便放心的走過來親近他，並用潮濕的鼻頭碰觸他的臉頰。

「Höllerer和我輪流在這裡過夜， 但總不能這樣下去。」Christian聳聳肩說道。

Alex將門關上，迎上同事的目光。即便Christian的年齡應該和自己差不多，但奇怪的是那張臉仍顯得有些稚氣未脫的模樣。

「這棟房子的租約很快就到期了。」

Christian說完，像是陷入短暫的思考當中。Alex以為他將要說些什麼，於是等著，Christian卻只是轉身走回去。

Rex率先進了廚房，有一搭沒一搭的就著食盆舔了舔，明顯意不在此。Christian說沒人知道未來會怎麼樣，Rex幾乎不睡覺，整個晚上都在屋子裡遊盪，但至少牠偶爾還會搖個尾巴。

「搖尾巴不一定就代表牠很高興，也可能意味著不安和焦慮。」Alex走近，在Christian面前的地板上坐下來。

他盯著門那邊，輕輕的用手指抓著木質地板。一會兒，Rex便循聲前來，一張狗臉從門邊探出來。他從小就與訓練場的預備警犬們玩在一塊，和狗溝通向來不是什麼大問題。只要那隻狗足夠穩定的話。

他倆搖頭晃腦的互相凝視了許久，Alex藉機仔細觀察了一下，Rex的鼻頭就像早春的石子路面一樣潮濕，眼睛和牙齒的狀況也都不錯。儘管受思念折磨，牠仍是隻健康的狗。Rex 跳了幾下，又帶著一顆球重新出現在門邊。Alex意會的壞笑起來，伸手去搶，卻被Rex捷足先登。此時，身後的Christian這才開口說話。

「嘿－－牠好久沒這樣了。」明顯的驚喜。

Alex喜歡給人驚喜。這聽來是有點孩子氣，但驚喜總能令人精神為之一震，不是嗎？再說，他沒想到會讓Christian流露出這麼高興的模樣。

「要是拿走我的鞋子，我就得留下來了。」Alex笑著說道。

這些他視為理所當然的經驗，偶爾會讓人覺得像在變戲法。人們首先會驚訝於「原來是這樣」，然後不由得感到「真是神奇」。但Christian卻意外的收回了驚喜的表情，只是向他確認是否對狗的事情很有研究。Alex不曉得自己為何感到有點失望，儘管他向來不太拿這個展示自己。

「要是......」Christian甚至皺起眉頭來。

那雙眼睛突然間又映滿了藍色的期待。但僅僅只是一下下，又被若有似無的不安給佔據，最後退回長久培養而來的沉穩當中。

「要是牠能安穩地睡上一晚就好了。」

Alex微微一笑。他不是得意自己能讓Rex入睡－－事實上他只不過比別人多一點自信－－而只是純粹理解Christian這句話的意涵。Rex走近身邊的時候，他便伸手將這隻狗攬進懷中，就著毛茸茸的耳朵，說了點什麼。

Rex有著一對很大的耳朵，一定能聽得很清楚。Alex也相信，Rex這麼聰明，一定能理解他所說的話。

Rex乖乖躺下後，Christian向他倆道了晚安。Alex讓Rex知道自己會回來後，便先走到客廳去。Christian已經將外套穿好了。這名警探轉過身看見探長站在門邊時，意外的有些不知所措的模樣。大概是思緒被不經意打斷的緣故。

「我先回去。」他說，尷尬之餘，短短一句話像是留有餘韻。

Alex不願再捕捉同事的防衛意識。儘管那鬆了一口氣的表情顯示，這股意識比起稍早的任何時候都要來得強烈，且薄弱太多。Alex不敢問，Christian自願扛起這樣的擔子是否過於沉重了？

「交給我吧，早點休息。」

Christian開車走後，他將燈關掉，重新回到Rex身邊。黑夜中，Rex的鼻息悄然無聲，毛皮下的溫度充滿生命力的鼓動著。探長在睡著以前，不由得想到Christian傍晚杵在辦公室時的身影。今天以前，Rex都是一隻被拋逐在時間之外的狗。而Christian自願一次又一次的，進入這個靜止的時間，與這隻老朋友共度漫漫長夜。

對此，Alex感到無法遏止的悲傷。


	3. Chapter 3

時間又是傍晚，Christian已經下班了。他嘴裡咬著漢堡肉，悠哉的走出警局。

濕氣仍有些凝重。要不是剛好心情還不錯，否則他實在很討厭空氣中老是彌漫著悶悶的味道，春天遲遲不肯破土而出，冬天又似乎早已遠去。在他的認知中，曖昧的季節應該屬於秋天，而春季應該要足夠活潑才對。

「再見，Christian。」Leo匆匆的跑過去，大概有什麼要緊事。  
「明天見，Leo！」Christian愉快的揮揮手，覺得這老傢伙精神真好。

他掏出鑰匙，站在自己的車前頓了一下，這才想起來，今天Rex也是跟著Alex來，又跟著Alex一起下班回去的。

『那個新來的？』Peter聽了解釋，很不可置信的模樣。  
『對啊，Brandtner跟牠在一起。』Christian說。

事情並不總是會有轉機，但人們都應該對轉機有所期待。正如Christian只是希望Alex能讓Rex睡個好覺一般，Alex則希冀Rex能有更大的改變。

於是他做到了。Rex已經重回警局第三天了。

更不用說，Rex走在前頭，將犯人領進警局的時候，Peter簡直不敢相信自己的眼睛。Christian當然也萬萬沒想到，竟能在追擊犯人的途中，看見熟悉的身影縱身切入眼前的道路，並開始領著他們往前狂奔，一切彷彿又回到了......

「嘿。」一個聲音闖進思緒。  
「汪！」Rex緊接著的叫聲已經讓Christian回過神來。

Alex抱著一大袋生活用品走過來，他看著Rex從窗口跳進副座後，無奈的笑著將車門打開，畢竟他不能用那麼生猛的方式上車。

「我以為你們回去了。」  
「Rex吵著要吃烤甜餅......好啦，是我自己想吃。」Alex笑著將熱騰騰的甜餅遞給Rex。

Rex咬住甜餅後，並沒有立刻開動，而是盯著車外的Christian看。探長拍拍牠的頭，說牠真是善解人意，也拿了一包甜餅塞給同事。

「Rex自己就能全部吃光了！」Christian接過去，卻故意說給Rex聽。  
「牠的身材還真的需要調整一下。」Alex哈哈笑起來。  
「是嗎？看起來沒有很胖啊，我是說......之前牠都沒什麼食慾。」

Alex將Rex的前腳拉過來放在自己腿上。

「你看，不是胖不胖的問題，這個部位的肌肉需要鍛鍊，還有這裡......」  
「啊－－悶在屋子裡太久，跑不動了？」Christian咬住下唇，故意拍了拍Rex的大腿。  
「汪！」  
「抗議無效！」Christian爽朗的笑起來。

這笑聲竟意外的讓Alex愣了好一會時間，直到Christian結束與Rex的戰鬥，藍色的視線重回自己身上。

「Bran......」

在Christian似乎打算以同樣陌生的稱謂，對他提出疑問的同時，Alex突然感到莫名的惶恐。他無法克制自己去思考，究竟該如何讓Christian叫他的名字。也許，他自己應該先以身試法。

「我突然想到。」但他只是即時打斷了對方。  
「什麼？」

想啊。Alex！有什麼事可以臨時當做插嘴的藉口？Christian看著他－－這位同事有一雙很大的眼睛。

「.....我打算在那房子住一段時間，房租我來付。」他說。  
「噢、那很好，獨棟的房子我和Peter都負擔不起。」Christian像是真的這麼認為。  
「你住公寓嗎？」  
「嗯，我一個人住，很小一間。」Christian眨眨眼。  
「我本來也想找公寓的。」Alex說。  
「啊...」

話題就此中斷。畢竟他們還不是很熟，小小的尷尬總是很難就此無視。不過Rex已經在大啖第三塊甜餅了。

「看吧。」Christian嘴角流洩出笑意。  
「有件事...」Alex想起來，確實有那麼一件事。  
「什麼？」  
「衣櫃裡有件睡衣，那是我前任的嗎？」

這個問題剛說出口，Alex馬上就後悔了。Christian的臉竟立刻轉變成跟夕陽一樣的顏色。但後悔也來不及了。很顯然，那件藍色睡衣的主人不是別人，正是眼前這位同事。如果他當時有花時間將睡衣拿起來看看，就會發現尺寸有點小。據他所知，Moser應該不是那樣的小個子。

「呃......那是我的。」Christian靠近車窗，無聲的說道。  
「喔，你要拿回去嗎？」Alex順勢也無聲的問，他們突然之間靠得很近。

此舉應該能有效降低緊張感。拜託一定要奏效！幸好，繼之而來的又是一陣爽朗的笑聲。這位新任探長立刻鬆了一口氣。

「好啊。」Christian笑著站直了身子，並以正常的音量對他說。

＊＊＊

八點左右，Christian來到Moser家門前。令他訝異的不是Rex－－這傢伙什麼都喜歡搶著做－－來開門，而是訝異Rex全身上下怎麼都是泡沫，而且走廊上還滿是水漬和腳印。

「啊－－」低沉的哀號聲從浴室傳來，然後是探出頭的Alex。  
「你在幫Rex洗澡？」Christian強忍著笑意。  
「我知道、我知道！現在說什麼都來不及了.....」Alex懊惱的看著地板。

Christian終於大笑起來。他也想到Alex如此懊惱的原因，大概是Rex聽到門鈴，便藉機開溜跑出浴室了。

「這傢伙很討厭洗澡。」  
「很多狗都這樣...算了、沒關係。」Alex拿起拖把。  
「我來弄，你先幫牠洗。」Christian憂慮地看著已經要侵略客廳沙發的德國狼犬，他可沒有自信能抓住這頭小怪物。

於是，Alex使勁吃奶的力氣，才將Rex整隻狗搓洗乾淨，而Christian則拿著拖把堵在浴室門口，不讓Rex有任何逃跑的機會。

「你的睡衣在臥室床上。」

結束一場苦戰後，Alex讓Christian去拿衣服，自己則走到客廳幫兩人泡咖啡。

感覺是有點奇怪，這房子彷彿是他們所共有的一般，Christian理所當然的走進臥室，那裡已經放了不少Alex的東西。Alex已經知道咖啡機和吸塵器被收在哪裡，即便是剛剛，Christian也自己去隔間拿曬衣夾，熟練地將Rex的毛巾掛好。

從各方面看來，這確實已經是屬於整個Rex小組的房子。

「我很高興Rex能回來工作。」接過咖啡，金髮警探冷不防說道。

Alex微笑起來，卻看見同事又不自覺地透出一股落寞，那雙藍色的眼睛在Alex看起空蕩蕩的，什麼也沒有。

「你知道，我想過要搬過來的。」Christian緩慢的說道，「但房租真的太貴了。」

確實不便宜。要不是之前在特勤隊存的薪水還算過得去，加上對Rex放不下心，Alex大概也會再緩個一段時間。

「嗯，也不光是錢的問題......」

Christian欲言又止，轉而喝了一大口咖啡。他看著桌腳，沉穩的氣質尚未完全脫去，但Alex已經準備好隨時迎接任何脆弱的情感。警探抬起頭，卻沒有絲毫示弱的跡象。這是當然的，他們畢竟還沒有熟到非得真情流露的地步。

「你以前有一隻狗。」堅定的眼神。

Alex並不感覺到冒犯，他仍驚訝於Christian的各種情緒反應。既穩定又不穩定，就像二十幾歲的年輕人。是因為悲傷，才導致這樣的特質重現於一個三十幾歲的男人身上嗎？或者，那僅僅只是Christian個人外顯情緒的方式？就像Alex總將眉頭緊皺起來一樣？

「呃......我稍微了解了一下，希望你不會介意？」Christian說。  
「很多人知道這件事。」Alex溫柔的笑笑。

Rex走過來，跳上沙發，坐在兩人中間。那模樣就好像這裡本來就是牠的領土，而Alex和Christian只是跟他借來坐一下似的。蓬鬆的毛散發著香味，Christian拉過Rex的前腳，輕輕拍了幾下。你太了不起了，他半挖苦的說道，然後看向Alex。

「爆炸？」聲音有點乾燥。

Alex點點頭。

「你知道Moser，我是說你的前任，你知道他......」  
「我知道。」Alex出聲，他知道Moser是被槍擊致死。

Christian眨眨眼，擠出一點笑容。

「真的不是錢的問題。」他說，「我們真的盡了全力。」

原來是這樣。Alex突然明白了，Christian為何展現出比起任何人都要來得明顯的疏離感，卻又總是做得不夠徹底。

所謂的「盡了全力」，便是指Christian和Peter，無論如何都無法讓Rex重新站起來。取而代之的是，他們只能每天輪流過來陪伴Rex。若是無法拯救牠，起碼做到保護牠不再受到任何傷害。

「你能住下來，真的很好。」這是實話，卻說得有些彆扭。

換言之，Christian是對Alex的接任感到期待與不安。

Alex明白，不管實際的理由是什麼，他的前任想必對Christian而言非常重要。他能讓Rex重新找到存在的意義固然很好，但並不意味著未來不會再發生同樣的悲劇......再者－－雖然這只是他的猜測，Christian是否在擔心，Richard Moser在Rex以及每個人心中的記憶，會就這樣被他輕易取代？

「Christian。」

但不論未來將會如何，Alex都已經決定，自己一定要先以這聲叫喚開始。因為他知道，惟有這麼做，才有機會讓Christian對他敞開心防。他從來就無意取代Richard Moser，那本來就不是他能力所及的事情。就好像Arko永遠是Arko，即便是現在趴在自己腿上的Rex，也沒有任何一隻狗可以取代牠。

因為聽見自己的名字，Christian迎上了探長的目光。Alex覺得那雙眼睛像是在無意識的索取著更多的認可與保證，他是真的感到一股給予的衝動，卻不知要從何給起。畢竟，一切才剛起步。但Alex向來很樂觀，他相信要不了多久時間，他們便能更加熟悉彼此。屆時，他也相信自己便能給的更多。

「你隨時可以過來，Christian。」他柔聲說道。

Christian愣了愣。沒來得及說點什麼，Rex的大臉便突然擋在他倆面前。隨後是一連串可怕的狗嘴舔舐。

「Rex！」Alex好不容易將Rex給拉開。  
「看起來我還滿受歡迎......」Christian抹抹滿是口水的臉頰。

接著，Alex看見他的同事得意洋洋笑了。他還不確定自己是否可以為了這個笑容，而沾沾自喜一整個晚上，他的同事卻又開口了：

 

「我很高興你能加入我們......Alex！」那清澈的呼喚就像醞釀已久似的。  
「汪！」大概是聽到Alex的名字，Rex突然叫了一聲。  
「你真是有夠殺風景...」Christian輕輕捏住了Rex的鼻子。

Rex故意發出嗚咽，而Christian又發出爽朗笑聲的時候，Alex這才發現，自己叫做Alexander Brandtner，竟是多麼值得高興的一件事。

＊＊＊

後來，Alexander Brandtner帶著Rex去了墓園。去看看Moser，看看他的前任。

Rex從來都知道主人在何處安息。如Alex所想，牠是一隻格外聰明的狗。

「Alex......Alex！」

Christian站在墓園外，大概是覺得他們進去太久，等的不耐煩了，便大聲叫嚷起來。這引得Alex菀爾一笑，他蹲下身拍拍Rex的背。

「去告訴Christian，這麼大聲是想叫醒誰啊？」

Rex悶哼一聲，像是拿同事很沒辦法似的，趾高氣昂的跑開了。Alex仍站在原處，陽光從葉片的縫隙間微微灑落，如今春意仍是微微透著冬天的氣息。

「Rex是很棒的狗，Richard。」這位新任探長帶著一貫的微笑，喃喃說道。

他沒見過Richard Moser，連照片都沒看過。但他仍稱呼Moser為Richard。這就是他，Alexander Brandtner向來如此，沒有人會因此說他是惺惺作態的一個人。

然後他將手裡的花束插入瓶中。又待在那兒很久很久。直到Rex的吠叫與Christian求饒的聲音從遠處傳來的時候，任誰都知道，Richard Moser已經將Rex完全託付給了Alexander Brandtner。

與此同時，春天才真的英勇地戳破了冬季的最後一片雲層，正式將維也納溫暖的擁入懷中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這會是我最後一次在Alex與Christian斜線文中，描寫這二人一狗之於Moser的關係與緬懷意識。Alex性格的強調，和他與Moser之間無形的鍵結，也是此篇文的重點之一。
> 
> 當然我很喜歡Moser季度，之後大概也會寫以Moser為主角的故事。而Alex與Christian之間的羈絆什麼的，希望目前產出的文有具體建構出一點形狀來了。我希望已經可以放心專注於這倆的互動與專屬的故事。否則Moser扯多了，會像Mad Dogs裡的某位仁兄陰魂不散XDD
> 
> 若是讀者覺得這些文中涉及Moser的段落有失準頭，那就是我功力不足，有機會便會將這些文一一重審修飾過的。


End file.
